


Fanfiception

by Myarna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Continuation, M/M, addition, fanfiception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myarna/pseuds/Myarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So ruffledupcas on Tumblr wrote a fic in which SPN!Verse Cas read Twist and Shout. I continued it. This is mainly up for their benefit, but I hope that anyone reading enjoys! And definitely check out ruffledupcas' fic, which you can find here! http://ruffledupcas.tumblr.com/post/95830048827/cas-dean-asked-flicking-on-the-main-light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiception

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72671) by ruffledupcas. 



It was just after five am when Dean threw open the door to Cas' room in the bunker, tears streaming down his face. 

His throat felt raw, and his chest ached. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried so much. He wasn't sure if he ever had. 

Cas looked up at him sleepily, lounging back comfortably on the soft bed. 

"Dean? Are y-are you crying?" 

In answer, Dean marched across the room and flicked on the bedside lamp. In the orange light, Cas' eyes met his.

"For the record," Dean began, struggling to talk, "I fucking hate Elvis and everything he stands for." 

"You read it," Cas stated, shuffling over so Dean could perch on the edge of the bed. 

He did what Cas wanted him to do, and roughly wiped away the tears. 

"And another thing," Dean continued as if Cas hadn't spoken. "I'd never leave you like that," he finished softly, not wanting to see the fallen angel that was no doubt staring at him. 

"Well, Dean, to be fair, it's unlikely that I'd ever die of AIDS." 

He knew it was supposed to make him feel better, but it just caused a fresh spring of tears to fall, accompanied by a sob. 

"It's okay. I'm fine." 

"Yeah, but-" Dean choked. "It was like when I told you to leave. I-I'm _sorry_ , Cas." 

He felt the bed shake briefly as Cas adjusted position, but he didn't look. He didn't even glance around when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"I understand why you had to do it." 

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have. It wasn't right, Cas. I've always wanted to do right by you and-" he was stopped by a new pressure that manifested on his shoulder. 

It was a nice pressure, warm and soft. He didn't think about what it could be until a slight tickle brushed his jaw. It quite suddenly clicked in his mind that Cas was kneeling behind him and had his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Something stirred inside his stomach as he tried to remember if the Cas in the story had done something similar. 

"Stop worrying," Cas ordered quietly. Dean felt the vibrations against his skin and shivered. 

"I can't. I just don't wanna lose you."

"You won't," Cas reassured him as he slid his arms around Dean's waist, unsure if he was overstepping his bounds. 

"Cas," he gasped, but didn't move away. 

Cas shushed him and planted a quick kiss on Dean's jaw. 

"What's this gonna mean?" Dean asked, wiping away the last of his tears. 

"Hm?" 

"For us." 

Cas stilled instantly. "I have no idea." 

 

At some point, they moved to lying on the bed, talking about nothing in particular for a while. 

Castiel fell asleep not long after they’d shifted. He'd nodded off with his head on Dean's shoulder, and his arm slung across his own waist. 

Before he'd gone to sleep, Cas had thrown back the duvet, leaving him in his boxer shorts and thin old t-shirt exposed to the slightly chilly evening air. 

In his sleep, Cas shivered. It was then Dean realised he'd been watching the ex-angel sleep. He shook himself out mentally and yanked the pale duvet back up, covering them both. 

It was then that Cas sighed contentedly, rolled over, and draped his arm across Dean's stomach. 

"Damn it, Cas," Dean breathed, "you ruin me." 

He took a deep breath as he watched Castiel breathe. 

Inhale. 

" _Wise men say_."

Exhale.

" _Only fools rush in._ "

Inhale. 

" _But I can't help.”_

Exhale. 

" _Falling in love._ ”

Inhale. 

" _With you._ " 

Exhale. 

"Oh, my god. Cas, I-" 

Inh-

Wait. What? He hadn't taken a breath. 

"Cas? Cas!" Dean's heart began to race as he felt the colour drain from his face. 

He took Cas' face in his hands and, panicking, let fingers flutter around uselessly, searching for a pulse. 

In his trembling state, his brain informed him that he couldn't find one. 

A split second before he called for Sam, dark eyelids fluttered open, revealing bright blue eyes staring up at him, a smile teasing him. 

"You have a wonderful singing voice," Cas informed him as best he could, while his face was still being held. 

Dean breathed out forcefully and shoved Cas away, letting go of the other man's jaw as he did. 

"You stopped breathing," Dean accused quietly, glad to feel his heart rate even out. 

"I was awake. You need to stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself." In the dark, Cas peered up at him, the smile having fallen from his face when he realised Dean's nervousness. 

"Can't," Dean murmured before falling back down on the bed. "Fucking love you too much." 

Cas sat and stared for a while, a little too shell shocked to talk. 

As he watched Dean, saw his small movements, and the rise and fall of his chest, something stirred in his stomach. 

A small part of him then wondered, _is this love?_  

Another, larger part of him answered with a resounding, _yes!_

 


End file.
